Till Death Do Us Part
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: Donna takes a bullet for Harvey, and the timing couldn't have been worse. Drama, romance, and of course, fluff.
1. To Have and to Hold

_One of my crazy drabbles turned into another crazy story. This one is short though, approximately two updates and that's it._

_Hope you'll like it._

_Warning: this story is unbetaed._

* * *

**Chapter I**

**To Have and to Hold**

Rachel lifted her quivering hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. Slowly Mike attempted to shield her behind him.

"Don't move!" James Quelling aimed the gun at them. "Don't do anything stupid, or I'm gonna blow your brain out too."

"Come on, man." Mike lifted his hands as well. He wanted to stop Quelling, but the situation was completely out of control. The man was armed and willing to shoot again.

"Don't move!" Quelling warned them. "Nobody move!" He pointed the gun at the people around him.

Muffled screams could be heard across the firm. A few people were hidden behind their desks, others lied helpless on the floor, and a few like Mike and Rachel, were caught in the midst of a nightmare right outside Harvey's office.

The two of them stood by Donna's empty desk, and just a few steps away from them was Louis, kneeled on the floor; fearing for his life.

Suddenly, Quelling lurched back, shooting the ceiling above them.

The man was irascible.

Rachel eyes were filled with terror. She and Mike were in the same position Harvey and Donna had been only a moment earlier. The Best Closer and his Girl Friday attempted to protect each other, but failed.

Rachel's heart ached recalling the scene. A tear ran down her face, she couldn't believe what happened. She couldn't believe it was real.

From the corner of his eyes, Mike caught with horror the disturbing sight that was Harvey's office. Part of the large glass wall that once separated it from the rest of the firm was lying on the floor, shattered in pieces.

Quelling had stormed into the firm with one objective: Harvey.

But not only did he aim at Harvey, he opened fire against Donna too.

Shocked and helpless, Mike and Rachel had witnessed it all.

Everything happened so fast. There was nothing they could've done to stop it, but they knew time was precious. Harvey and Donna were injured, lying somewhere amid the mess that was Harvey's office, hopefully still breathing.

_Hopefully._

xox

Feeling downright dizzy, Donna fluttered her eyelashes open in what it seemed to be the darkest day of her life. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest as soon as she felt the rusty taste of blood on her lips. Donna immediately remembered the reason why she was lying on the hard floor.

In that moment, muffled screams reached her ears.

Suddenly aware of the alarming situation, she tried to move in the small space where she was accidentally trapped, but someone lying right behind her prevented her from doing so.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't move."

Donna heard Harvey's voice, all comforting and clear. He was stuck there along with her, between the desk and his chair; covered with papers and pieces of glasses. One of his arms held her against him.

"He's still outside," Harvey continued. "We have to pretend―"

Donna assented. She didn't know what to say, or think. The whole scenario was completely insane. She was relieved to see that Harvey was fine though.

"I saved you," he playfully whispered in her hair. A note of cockiness hung in the air.

_Yes, Harvey was definitely fine._

"I thought the Harvey Specter University of Gloating shut down," She smiled, trying to ignore a bizarre sensation spreading through her body.

"I'm still giving lectures every now and then, remember?"

"Are you okay?" She tried to turn her face to look at him.

"Never better," he smirked. His body spooned hers in the most unashamed manner, whilst one of his arms encircled her waist. "Under different circumstances I'd show you how okay I am."

Donna let out a quiet laugh, elbowing him in the stomach. The playful movement made her wince in pain.

Harvey's smiled disappeared.

They couldn't move for the fear that Quelling would see them, however, Harvey tried to find the source of her pain.

A stain of blood grew wider on the sleeve of her white dress.

"Shit," Harvey's hand went to undo his tie. "Don't move."

A bullet had hit Donna.

She closed her eyes, as he attempted to make a bandage with his tie.

"Taking a bullet for me wasn't part of our deal," Harvey was more than worried.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Donna joked.

He pressed his lips together, making an effort to get the bandage around her arm right. He couldn't smile anymore. It disturbed him how he failed to notice that she was hurt.

They were so g*ddamn lucky that her wound hadn't been fatal.

Out of the two shots aimed at Harvey, one hit Donna when she stood in between him and the attacker. The second one grazed Harvey's shoulder before he pulled her down to the floor along with him, pretending to be fatally hurt.

"I'm feeling a little drowsy," Donna swallowed hard, knowing well that her only way out of the firm would be in an ambulance.

"Don't close your eyes," Harvey pulled her even closer to him. "I'm getting you out of here soon," he tried to keep her awake. "And we're going to crash on a couch, eat that Chunky Donkey shit you like so much…"

"Chunky Monkey," Donna corrected him. "Are we going to watch a movie too?"

"A movie or two―" Harvey spoke softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then we're going to make love until the morning."

Donna lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You really know how to keep me conscious,"

"I'm an expert, you know." He chuckled.

The blasting sound of a shot and people screaming, made Harvey and Donna cringe. It felt as if they would never be able to get out of there. Donna closed her eyes, feeling exhausted and cold. She couldn't feel her hands and feet anymore, the sensation was so strange to her.

xox

To the people outside the office, Donna and Harvey were dead. Many witnessed the ordeal; how Quelling stood in front of Harvey's office while they were inside. Two shots through the glass, and the guy thought he was done.

Everything happened so fast.

"Hey, open your eyes." Harvey nudged Donna softly, and she blinked a couple of times, trying to shake the sleepiness away. It was so difficult for her to stay awake, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Harvey noticed how pale Donna had turned. She was losing blood. It was incredibly frustrating for him not being able to take her to a g*ddamn hospital.

Donna didn't deserve this. He was supposed to be the one protecting her, and not the other way around.

Harvey was certain that everything had been his fault.

"We're going to have to plan an excursion to Hermes when this is over," Harvey could tell Donna's condition wasn't improving. They needed to get out of there soon.

"Hermes? I thought we were going for whipped cream," Donna spoke softly, drowsiness spreading through her.

"Hey, keep your eyes open." He caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"You know? You're a good man, Harvey." Donna shrugged softly. "This isn't your fault."

She was reading his thoughts.

"Nah, you are." He swallowed hard. "You're the best woman that ever happened to me―"

"I know," Donna felt as if she were half sleep. She smiled a bit. "Are you going to propose? Keep going―"

Her voice was weak, but all fun and mischievous.

Harvey smiled too. She was such a good teaser, even in the worst times.

"I thought we were already married," he teased her too.

Donna didn't respond, and for the first time in his life Harvey didn't know what to do.

"Donna," he propped himself on an elbow trying to keep her awake. "Don't close your eyes. Come on."

Donna was gone.

She had lost consciousness.

The fear of losing her hit Harvey hard; to think she would never be there for him again. It was impossible; he couldn't be himself without her.

"Damn it, Donna. I need you." It didn't matter if Quelling could see him anymore. Harvey placed his fingers on her neck, attempting to feel her pulse. "Open your eyes. Come on, I need you with me."

He tightened the bandage around her arm, only to feel the warmth of his own blood spreading on his shoulder.

The bullet that grazed Harvey, opened a large wound he hadn't noticed. His expensive suit was stained not only with Donna's blood, but with his own blood too.

It didn't matter though, nothing else mattered.

"Come on, Donna. I need you." His eyes filled with pain when she didn't answer.

Donna always answered. She always had an answer for him.

"I love you." He touched her face with tenderness. "But you know it, right? You always knew…because you know everything."

Harvey's vision became blurry, that's when he knew there was something wrong with him too.

A final shot made the remainder glass wall of his office shatter to the floor.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Next update will be up later this week._


	2. In Sickness and In Health

_Sorry about the delay, it's been a crazy month._

_Anyway, here it is..._

* * *

**Chapter II**

**In Sickness and In Health**

Louis sprinted into the private waiting room of the hospital towards Rachel. His heart was beating so hard and fast, it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

He couldn't allow himself to have another g*ddamn heart attack. It was out of question.

"How is she?" Louis was deeply concerned about Donna.

"They took her in for surgery half an hour ago," Rachel let out a broken sigh. The whole situation was hard to process. "She was stable enough."

"What about Harvey?" Louis was so impatient.

"Mike is with the doctor," Rachel rubbed her eyes hoping to release the tension. "Harvey isn't waking up."

Louis pressed his lips together into a thin line. His distress became evident.

"They're alive," Rachel tried to reassure him. "They're here because of you. We were able to get them out in time because of you."

Rachel's expression of gratitude made Louis swallow hard. It made him feel better, but it wasn't enough to take the anxiety away.

Louis did what he had to do in order to get them all out of the firm. While he was kneeling on the floor ―pretending to fear for his life, Louis recognized the kind of firearm Quelling had, and counted the number of shots made. The moment he realized there couldn't be any more bullets left in the gun, he became Louis G*ddamn Marlowe Litt: in a swift movement, he jumped in the air, knocking Quelling down. Louis couldn't remember those seconds very well, except the moment when he landed on Quelling, and Mike kicked the gun away from them.

The police broke a second later, taking their attacker under arrest.

Louis protected his _family_.

He was the hero.

However, the image of Harvey and Donna lying unconscious on the floor in a mess of glasses and blood, dampened it all.

_Hell, he thought they were dead._

_It hurt._

"The police want to take my statement." Louis ducked his lips, feeling a wave of emotion coming up his throat. "I'll be right back."

He rushed out of the room before Rachel could respond.

She saw him leave knowing well that Louis needed some space to deal with everything. Rachel needed it too.

She walked across the waiting room to look through a window. The lights of the city and the dark sky announced the arrival of the night. Exhausted, Rachel closed her eyes, wishing for Donna and Harvey to get better. The sole idea of losing her friends and mentors made her shudder.

It seemed like only yesterday they had gathered together in Harvey's condo to celebrate the future.

A future filled with exciting projects.

"_I want it to be perfect," Rachel placed a tray of canapés on Harvey's kitchenette counter._

"_Of course it's going to be perfect; I'm going to be there." Harvey approached with a bottle of wine and his signature smile plastered on the face._

"_Plus, you're marrying me." Mike added, joining her at the counter. "What could be better than that?" He slipped an arm around her waist._

_Rachel cocked an eyebrow. The lack of modesty in the room was overwhelmingly funny._

"_Okay, boys tone down those egos." Donna pulled four wine glasses from a cabinet, and placed them one by one on the counter. "It's your wedding, Rachel. It's going to be perfect no matter what."_

"_I know. It's just―" Rachel brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking at Donna with puppy eyes. "Can you try these and tell me if they're wedding material?"_

_Donna rolled her eyes. Rachel was a foodie, she knew well what delicatessen to serve in every particular occasion, but ever since she and Mike announced their engagement, Donna had involuntarily turned into their wedding planner. Rachel was constantly asking for her opinion._

"_I've got a very important question," Harvey opened the bottle of wine with a slight pop. "As the best man," he paused to fill the glasses with gentle hand. "Do I get to do the maid of honor?"_

_He lifted his unapologetic gaze, looking for approval._

_Mike snorted._

"_That depends on the maid of honor," Rachel shook her head, smiling._

_It was luck that the maid of honor was there to answer._

_Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Donna._

"_You're obvious," Donna told Harvey all sassy and set to banter._

"_Your dress is kind of unzipped," he was so ready to banter too._

"_No it isn't," Donna was so aware about it._

"_But it was earlier today," Harvey's eyes were bright and mischievous._

_Donna lifted an eyebrow at him._

"_Did you see who unzip it?" A winner smile spread on her face. _

_Mike and Rachel shared smiles of amusement._

_"I might concede you a dance, Harvey." She picked up an empty glass, waiting for him to fill it. "This is, if you're lucky enough to―"_

"_I should warn you," Harvey acknowledged the innuendo in that gesture. "That I'm a very lucky man." He poured a little bit of wine in her glass._

_Their gazes locked with delight, as if Rachel and Mike weren't there._

"_So, are you guys doing it?" Rachel interrupted before Mike could start faking a casual coughing._

"_What?" Harvey and Donna's shocked gazes landed on her._

"_What I meant to ask is, are you going to pick us?" Rachel leaned her head on Mike's shoulder, and they both looked at Harvey and Donna like a couple of kids begging for candy._

_Harvey and Donna immediately knew what she was talking about._

_Their expressions remained immutable, though._

"_I don't know," Harvey finally narrowed his gaze at them. "It's too much responsibility. Donna?"_

_Donna swirled the wine in her glass, taking her time to torture them with silence._

"_I think we should choose them," she answered._

"_Me too," Harvey agreed the way he did whenever Donna approved of something. They were going to pick Mike and Rachel anyway._

"_Are you serious?" Mike almost choked on his drink. He looked from Harvey to Donna in disbelief._

"_As serious as you, having a panic attack," Harvey remarked._

_Rachel was thrilled._

"_We promise you won't regret it," she said very serious. "Not that you'd be here to regret it―" Rachel paused before speaking. She was beginning to ramble. "You get the idea."_

"_You should know that we take this very seriously." Mike's bore an emotive expression. "Thank you."_

_Harvey assented, knowing well that Mike and Rachel were aware of the importance of the matter._

"_So, if something happens to us―" Donna pressed her lips together at the thought._

"_We'll take over the family business," Mike joked._

"_Here's to the future," Harvey tilted his glass ready to clink it with his friends; his family._

"_Wait. Do you guys know what you're getting into? Once you go ahead, you can't go back, you know," Mike teased._

"_You're the one getting married," Harvey lifted his eyebrows. "Do you know what you're getting into?"_

_xox_

"Rachel?" Mike embraced her. Rachel was so absorbed in her recollection, that she hadn't seen him coming up to her.

"How is she?" He spoke softly.

"Donna is still in surgery," Rachel pulled away to look at Mike. "Harvey?"

Mike paused before speaking.

"No change yet."

Rachel's eyes filled with sadness.

"Mike, what if―" she embraced him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "We promised them."

"They're going to be fine, they'll get better." Mike's heart shrunk with pain at the possibility of a negative outcome. It couldn't happen, it would be surreal.

"What if they don't?" Rachel's eyes glistened with sadness.

Mike paused for a short moment, angst threatened to build up in his throat, "Then we fulfill our promise."

* * *

_What do you think Harvey and Donna chose Mike and Rachel for? Will Harvey and Donna make it?_

_Stay tuned!_

_Thanks a lot for reading. Your support means the world to me. __Have a great weekend!_


	3. To Love and to Cherish

_This is the last update. Hope you like it, if not that's fine. You can always hurl me lemons, ha!_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**To Love and to Cherish**

_A shiny black Lexus stopped in the middle of the cemetery. It was a sunny day. The sky was painted in bright blue with cotton like clouds._

_A little girl of bright red hair, and brown eyes pushed the back seat door open, and stepped onto the freshly cut grass. In silence, and with a bouquet of flowers in hand, she followed through the path that led to her parents' grave. She narrowed her gaze because of the bright sun, and pursed her rosy pink lips together as soon as she stood before the white marble gravestone._

_The large headstone stood tall above her. The little girl kneeled before it, placing the flowers on top of the grass._

"_I punched Rebecca Litt in the face," she suddenly confessed. "It was an accident. I wanted to show her my best right hand." She traced her small hand over the engraved names on the tombstone._

_In loving memory of_

_Harvey and Donna Specter._

"_Also, I'm going into foster care because uncle Mike, and aunt Rachel are in jail for fraud." The little girl continued speaking._

Harvey woke up with a jolt.

_Hell_.

That had been the worst dream he ever had.

A little confused, he looked around the immaculate white room.

He was in the hospital.

Harvey immediately recalled it all. Mike and Rachel had been by his side when he regained consciousness the night before. The first thing he asked them was _"How is __Donna?"_

All he wanted to do was to see her.

The doctors didn't let him though. They injected some sh*t into his IV line that made him feel high; higher than ever, and of course that g*ddamn nightmare had to happen.

_Assholes._

Harvey was told that Donna was fine, that she was doing great in spite of her delicate condition, but he didn't give a sh*t about what the doctors said.

He had to see her.

Determined, he pushed the sheets of the bed away, and sneaked out of his room in a very risqué hospital gown, pulling his own IV line down the hall.

Oh yes, he knew where Donna was. Harvey got the room number from a nurse the night before. It was easy, although he was forced to get the nurse's phone number in process.

_Whatever._

Slowly, he pushed Donna's door open, and went in quiet into the room.

Harvey felt such relieve when he saw her.

Her eyelashes rested peacefully on her cheeks, and her bright red hair was spread out on the pillow.

Quietly, he sat on her bedside.

_He loved her. G*d, he loved everything about her._

He took one of her hands in his, hoping to see her opening her eyes.

"Hey Red," he spoke softly, in almost a whisper. "They wouldn't let me see you."

Donna heard Harvey's voice in the distance.

It was like a distant echo coming clear as she roused from a deep sleep.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find his chocolate brown gaze on her. Harvey touched her face gently with the back of his hand, hoping to finally awake her.

"Donna?"

Donna regained consciousness, feeling a dull pain in her arm. It took her a couple of seconds to remember everything.

"Are you okay?" Harvey observed her, trying to tell if he needed to call a doctor.

"I'm not _okay,_" Donna made an effort to focus on him. She was so drowsy. "I'm Donna."

Harvey smiled, giving her hand a soft squeeze._ She was more than okay and as responsive as usual._

"Nice gown," she smiled a little.

"We're matching," Harvey pointed out.

Harvey and Donna exchanged an endearing gaze, acknowledging how lucky they were to be alive.

"I thought I lost you back there," he blurted out.

Donna observed him, and because she knew Harvey more than anyone else, she could tell how upset he was.

"I was supposed to be the one protecting you," he continued. "But you just―"

"Harvey," she was ready to confess her fears during the ordeal, but unexpectedly, he leaned over to steal a soft kiss from her lips.

His hand cupped her face with tenderness, but there was an urgent need in that touch. Harvey loved her so much, it hurt. He wouldn't have made it without out her; he would never be able to make it in life without her. Donna was his everything.

They paused almost breathless, staring into each other's eyes.

Donna lifted a playful eyebrow at him.

"You're so into me," her eyes had a joyful spark of sassiness.

Harvey didn't say anything; his gaze confirmed it all.

_He was so g*ddamn into her._

"Oh, by the way; you owe me." Harvey had a sudden air of arrogance.

"Me?" Donna furrowed her brow. "Do I need to remind you that I saved your life?"

"Yes, but you assured me that we would crash on a couch to watch a movie and― "

"You want to unzip my dress again, don't you?" Donna looked at him in a very suggestive manner.

"You have no idea," he leaned closer once more. Her healthy arm enveloped around his shoulder, pulling him into another kiss.

They didn't kiss though. Harvey held back for a moment.

"I had a bad dream; we were dead."

Donna arched her eyebrows at that, "That's a _very_ bad dream."

"Mike and Rachel were raising our kid. She beat the shit out of Louis' daughter, and ended up in foster care." Harvey continued. "Our baby is with them at this moment ―in their apartment. For real."

"Okay―" Donna tried to process the information as fast as she could. "It was just a dream; we chose them well, Harvey." She tried to reassure him.

"I want their hands off our kid," Harvey paused. "Now."

Donna almost chuckled, recognizing how disturbing his dream must have been.

"They're her guardians, Harvey. They're supposed to look after her, plus, you know they adore her."

Harvey heard Donna's words, but didn't listen. He already knew she was telling him that everything was fine, and it truly was. She was alive, they had each other, and he loved her more than anything else in the g*ddman world, just as much as the little baby they had conceived in his office the year before.

He moved closer to capture Donna's lips in a kiss one more time, softly breaking away, only to leave a trail of kisses along her cheek to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered into her soul.

Donna held him closer, because she loved him too.

"I love you more," she breathed.

"I love you even more than that," he chuckled.

They laughed quietly in each other's arms.

The pain in her arm didn't matter, because the wedding bands they had exchanged in secrecy not long ago, were a reminder that the best was yet to come.

―THE END

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And always remember Harvey's words: "It's not bragging, if it's true."_

_Have a great week! Thanks for your support!_


End file.
